(Trans-Fic) Last January
by pretty boy on fire
Summary: "Aku menyadari bahwa orang yang membuatku bahagia tersenyum lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini tidak bisa dirimu lagi" Kaisoo Yaoi, BL, BoyxBoy, Angst, Tragedy
1. Trailer

Trans-fic by;  
Original author : vaeliselva  
Indonesian translate : prettyboyonfire  
Original fic : (asianfanfics(.com)/story/view/646310/last-january-angst-tragedy-yaoi-exo-kaisoo

**Last January**

**"Aku menyadari bahwa orang yang membuatku bahagia tersenyum lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini tidak bisa kau lagi"**

_"Selamat ulang tahun"_

Semua orang bernyanyi gembira.

Kyungsoo berdiri di sana.

Menangkapnya

Mengingatnya.

Momen ini.

Sebelum hilang.

_"Tiup lilinnya"_

Ia mengangguk.

Memalsukan senyum.

Dan meniupkan lilin sampai lilin terakhir telah dipadamkan.

_"Buatlah keinginan"_

Saat ia menutup matanya

Ia berbisik

_"Aku berharap aku mati"_

Semua orang bertepuk tangan.

Tidak tahu apa yang baru saja ia harapkan.

**Do Kyungsoo (January 12, 1993)  
**"Maukah kau berjanji bahwa kau akan ingat bahwa aku ada dan berdiri begitu dekat denganmu sekarang?"

**Kim Jongin (January 14, 1994)  
**"Hyung, aku minta maaf, tapi kita tidak bisa seperti ini lagi. Tidak ketika semuanya telah berubah. Kita tidak bisa kembali seperti sebelumnya."**  
**


	2. 140114

**14 Januari 2014**

Seorang pria berambut gelap jangkung berdiri di atap rumah sakit. Ia mengenakan setelan jas dalam nuansa hitam. Dua kancing pertama dilepas agar ia bernapas dengan nyaman dan dasi hitam yang digunakan sedikit dilonggarkan di lehernya. Di wajahnya hanya ada kelelahan. Ada lingkaran hitam di bawah mata yang kosong. Ia melihat ke bawah untuk melihat orang-orang di jalan.

"Apa rasanya menjadi orang lain?"

"Apa rasanya ingin berada di mana saja dan tidak ada di sini?"

Rokok terbakar di bibirnya. Filter tampaknya memudar diantara ujung jari.

Kehidupan semua orang sepertinya berpindah, sementara hidupnya terjebak pada saat itu.Sekarang ia iri kehidupan asing. Ia tidak ingin berada di sini. Ia tidak ingin menghadapi situasi ini. Ia akan menjual apa saja untuk berada di tempat lain. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah ia akan melompat dari atap.

Bagaimana rasanya saat tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah dan jatuh diatas semen yang dingin.

Bagaimana rasanya berbaring lemas.

Bagaimana rasanya menjadi bebas dari semua omong kosong ini.

"Jongin oppa. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku mencarimu di mana-mana. Pemakaman..." Gadis itu meninggalkan kata-katanya menggantung ketika melihat Jongin mengepulkan asap rokoknya.

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya malas, yang terganggu pikirannya melompat ke tanah.

"Oppa... kau merokok?" tanyanya dengan ragu meskipun ia melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Tidak" Suaranya pecah saat ia menjatuhkan rokok ke tanah dan mematikan rokoknya dengan sepatu.

Gadis itu mengenakan hanbok hitam. Wajahnya memiliki ekspresi lelah sama seperti Jongin. Tapi make up membantunya menutupi mata cekung nya.

"Oppa kau baik-baik saja?" Gadis itu bertanya dan bergerak mendekati Jongin memperpendek kesenjangan antara mereka. Ada jeda panjang sebelum ia menjawab.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Jongin memberi senyum bohongnya. Ia mengusap rambut.

Ia mendekat saat ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin dan mulai menangis.

"Oppa... kenapa ia melakukan itu? Mengapa ia meninggalkan kita? Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?" Air mata mengalir seperti razorblade dari matanya.

"Yura" katanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya yang memberinya rasa logam.

Jongin menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat-erat. Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia tidak tahu jawabannya atau mungkin ia tahu tapi ia tidak -kata hanya terjebak di tenggorokannya. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus dikatakan selanjutnya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia aman sekarang"

Jongin selalu membenci pemakaman. Selalu gelap di sekitarnya dan penuh isak tangis histeris.

"Oppa aku harus pergi dan menyapa pengunjung pertama" Yura melepas lengannya yang dipegang Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk sambil memasuki area memorial dengan jejak gugup. Ia melepas sepatunya. Di tengah ruang hampir kosong ada foto berbingkai dari orang yang ia cintai dan dikelilingi oleh bunga krisan putih dan lilin di atas meja.

Napasnya tenang tapi ia bisa merasakan kepalanya berdebar-debar dan dadanya sakit. Ia ingin memecahkannya tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia menyaksikan orang-orang lewat dan membungkuk ke tubuh yang telah dikremasi.

Ia hilang selamanya.

Aroma tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya.

Sentuhannya.

Senyumnya.

Matanya.

Semua miliknya.

Hilang seperti angin. Hanya menyisakan kenangan dan rasa sakit.

Jongin melihat sekeliling. Apa yang aneh tentang pemakaman ini adalah bahwa tidak ada isak tangis histeris. Atau mungkin tidak ada air mata yang jatuh di daerah peringatan. Semuanya terlihat begitu tenang dan itu membuat Jongin merasa jijik dan marah. Meskipun sebagian besar rasa sakit.

Ahjumma tidak datang dan Ahjusshi berdiri di sana sibuk berbicara dengan orang-orang yang datang tapi mereka mungkin berbicara tentang bisnis.

Ia tinggal kesepian hidup dan sekarang ia akan memiliki kematian kesepian.

Jongin merasa kenaikan amarahnya di kepalanya tapi tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan kecuali dirinya sendiri. Ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat disalahkan. Ia menelan ludah tapi seperti ada benjolan besar tumbuh di tenggorokannya. Ia menatap jam, mencoba untuk mendorong kembali. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Karena ia tidak memiliki kontrol atas itu.

Ia tidak punya apa-apa.

Jongin tiba-tiba ambruk ke lantai. Tubuhnya bergetar saat lututnya menyentuh tanah. Air matanya muncul dari matanya. Merasa begitu tak berdaya ia mulai terisak. Rasa sakit tumbuh di dadanya. Ia bisa merasakan semua orang menatapnya tapi ia tidak peduli.

Ia tidak ingin kematian hyung-nya sedemikian sepi di pemakaman. Emosi memberontak dalam dirinya. Cinta, antisipasi, kebingungan, percaya tetapi kebanyakan dari semua,itu hanyalah kerugian dan kesedihan.

Rasa sakit di dadanya tumbuh lebih besar dan lebih besar dan ia menangis keras dan lebih keras. Ia kehilangan dunianya. Segala sesuatu dan itu semua salahnya.

"Oppa..." Yura menyentuh bahunya memintanya untuk berdiri.

Tapi Jongin mengabaikannya. Jongin mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Ia memutar nomor yang setiap pagi ia telepon hanya untuk mengatakan selamat pagi tapi sekarang tidak ada jawaban. Jongin mencobanya lagi tapi masih tidak ada jawaban.

Bibirnya bergetar saat ia berkata

"Hyung datang kembali"

"Hyung datang kembali"

"Hyung aku membutuhkanmu"

"Hyung mereka bilang kau sudah mati tapi aku tidak ingin percaya pada mereka"

"Hyung, aku benci pemakaman, kau tahu itu"

"Hyung ini hanya mimpi, bukan?"

"Hyung, aku ada di pemakamanmu beritahu aku ini hanya lelucon. Sebuah lelucon besar"

"Hyung hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Apa kau tidak ingat?"

Yura berlutut di belakang Jongin dan mulai menangis juga setelah ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Semua orang memandang mereka dengan wajah menyedihkan.

"Hyung, aku mohon padamu. Jawablah panggilanku"

"Hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri"

"Hyung, kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku pada hari ulang tahunku"

"Hyung tidak harus berakhir seperti ini"

"Hyung bantu aku"

Suaranya mulai retak. Menggali kukunya ke kulit tangannya.

"Hyung, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Sekarang silakan datang kembali" 


	3. 120113

**Author's note :**

**Sebelum Anda melanjutkan membaca silakan baca ini terlebih dahulu. Aku akan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan.**

**Apakah Anda pernah kehilangan seorang kekasih?**

**Pernahkah Anda bangun di pagi hari dan menemukan seseorang yang anda cintai tidak lagi berada di sisi Anda?**

**Pernahkah Anda merasa begitu frustrasi karena kehilangan seseorang tetapi Anda tidak bisa berbicara dengannya lagi?**

**jadi saya ingin Anda berpikir tentang hal ini.**

**Saya mohon Anda untuk mengingat saat ini.**

**Saya mohon Anda untuk memahami bahwa orang yang kita cintai bisa pergi setiap kali.**

**Saya mohon Anda untuk memahami bahwa segala sesuatu akan hilang dalam sekejap mata.**

**Saya mohon untuk menghargai setiap saat sebelum ia **_**pergi**_**.**

**Anda tidak perlu mengingat tanggal yang tepat. Anda hanya harus ingat perasaan yang tepat.**

**Itulah yang lucu tentang orang-orang .**

**Biarkan saya memberitahu Anda sebuah rahasia kecil. Alasan mengapa saya suka menulis **_**angst**_** lebih daripada komedi cukup sederhana .**

_**Karena orang-orang cenderung lupa kebahagiaan mereka dengan mudah saat kesedihan meninggalkan bekas luka abadi.**_

**Dan sekarang saya mengundang Anda untuk memundurkan masa lalu. Mundurkan segalanya. Mundurkan apa yang Jongin pertama dan alasan mengapa ia kehilangan sekarang. Mundurkan apa yang terjadi pada mereka di masa lalu yang membawa mereka ke dalam penderitaan ini. Jika Anda setuju silahkan mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan kemudian lanjutkan membaca.**

**.**

**.**

**12 Januari 2013**

Jongin membuka pintu perlahan dan mencoba untuk tidak membuat suara. Matanya mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan kegelapan sebelum ia mencari pintu lain untuk dibuka. Tetapi bahkan jika ia menutup matanya ia masih akan dapat menemukan pintu kanan.

Ia akrab dengan apartemen ini, setiap sudutnya, aromanya, dan tentu saja pemiliknya.

Ia merayap ke kamar Kyungsoo. Ruangan itu memiliki jumlah yang sama dari kegelapan sebagai ruang tamu. Jongin bisa mendengar suara napas Kyungsoo. Napas nya lambat dan mantap. Pertama kali Jongin tidur di sana, ia bertanya-tanya mengapa Kyungsoo selalu tidur dengan cahaya dimatikan. Kenapa ia bisa tidur dalam gelap, sendirian.

Alasannya cukup sederhana, karena dia kesepian.

Orangtua Kyungsoo bercerai tahun lalu. Ibunya menikah lagi, ayahnya selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan, dan adiknya pergi ke luar negeri untuk melarikan diri dari kenyataan.

Kyungsoo tidak tahan hidup sendirian dan kesepian di rumah besar sehingga ia pindah ke apartemen ini, tapi ia masih merasa kesepian, sama seperti kesepian yang dulu.

"Ketika ruangan ini terang, aku bisa melihat semua hanya sendiri di ruangan yang luas ini tetapi ketika ruangan ini gelap, mungkin, mungkin saja masih ada sedikit harapan bahwa seseorang di sini bersamaku. Terdengar menyeramkan?"

Jongin merasakan kepahitan setiap kali ia ingat apa yang Kyungsoo katakan ketika ia menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Namun pada hari itu ia bersumpah bahwa tidak peduli berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan, Jongin tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo merasa kesepian lagi.

Jongin mendekati tepi tempat tidur. Ia tidak bisa melihat Kyungsoo sangat jelas tapi ia tahu setiap sentimeter tubuh Kyungsoo yang tepat.

Mata besarnya.

Eye-smile sempurna berbentuk bibir.

Sisi cantik nya.

Tulang selangka yang indah.

Bahunya yang sempit yang membuat Jongin memeluk dirinya begitu mudah.

Dan tangannya yang membuat Jongin mendambakan sentuhannya.

Dan apa yang membuatnya lebih baik adalah bahwa Jongin tahu tubuh Kyungsoo untuk dijaga. Tidak dengan cara seksual tentu saja. Mereka belum pergi sejauh mereka adalah sesuatu yang tidak Jongin maupun Kyungsoo bisa gambarkan.

Pertemanan?

Persaudaraan?

Atau kekasih?

Ini jauh lebih dari itu. Jauh lebih rumit. Tapi Jongin tahu bahwa hanya dari percakapan mereka dan interaksi mereka lebih bergairah daripada kekasih atau apapun.

Jongin merangkak ke tempat tidur Kyungsoo. Ia membelai rambut Kyungsoo, lalu turun ke pipinya, dan kemudian ia menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo dengan tangannya.

Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan terbangun menyadari bahwa ada tubuh di sampingnya, tapi itu tidak membuatnya terkejut. Jongin sering datang larut malam dengan alasan yang tidak diketahui, hanya untuk merangkak ke tempat tidurnya. Dan entah bagaimana membuatnya senang tidak harus menghabiskan malam tidur sendirian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada serak.

Jongin memeluknya dari belakang dan berbisik

"Ini hari ulang tahunmu, hyung"

Senyum Kyungsoo melebar. Napas Jongin di lehernya memberinya semacam sensasi, semacam listrik yang mengalir dalam darahnya.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Sekarang bangun" tambahnya. Jongin melepaskan pegangannya dari tubuh Kyungsoo yang meninggalkannya dengan perasaan kosong.

"Ini jam 12 malam, kemana kita akan pergi?" Ia mengerang tidak ingin bangun. Tidak ingin melepaskan Jongin yang hangat di punggungnya.

Jongin menyalakan lampu dan menyeringai ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo dengan piyama Pororo yang dikenakannya.

"Hyung cepatlah dewasa" ia terkekeh.

"Pergilah aku perlu mengganti pakaian" kata Kyungsoo sambil menegakkan punggungnya dan mengusap matanya.

"Tidak usah. Pakai itu saja. Aku tetap menyukainya" Jongin menyeringai dan melemparkan jaketnya ke Kyungsoo.

"Tapi gunakan jaketku, aku tidak ingin kau kedinginan dan berkeliaran di sekitar dengan mata bengkak dan hidung merah seperti anak anjing hilang" katanya sambil terus menggodanya.

"Diam" kata Kyungsoo tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum di wajahnya dan ia merasa hangat di dalam hatinya.

"Pokoknya hyung, aku harus menutup matamu" ia mengeluarkan saputangan hitam dari saku celana jeans lamanya.

"Untuk?" Kyungsoo mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Karena ini adalah kejutan" bibir Jongin diperketat menjadi garis tipis saat ia mempersingkat jarak mereka.

"Berbalik." ia menyeringai memaksa Kyungsoo untuk kembali kepadanya. Kyungsoo, tidak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkan Jongin menutupi matanya.

Gelap sekarang.

"Hyung percaya padaku bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja" ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyungsoo untuk sementara waktu sebelum memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke luar.

"Perhatikan langkahmu dengan hati-hati, hyung"

Kyungsoo memberinya anggukan kecil. Ia bisa mendengar suara pintu apartemen dekat dan kemudian ia mendengar suara lift terbuka. Ia merasa gugup dalam perutnya tapi entah bagaimana membuatnya merasa senang. Ia merasa lift bergerak naik ke atas.

"Bukankah seharusnya kita pergi ke bawah?"

Kyungsoo bertanya dalam kebingungan. Jongin tidak menjawab, tetapi memperketat cengkeraman di tangannya. Ia bisa merasakan telapak Jongin yang berkeringat, tapi itu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Segera setelah lift berhenti, Jongin membawanya keluar dari lift. Dengan angin yang bertiup di wajahnya ia tahu bahwa mereka berada di atap apartemen. Tiba-tiba Jongin melepas tangannya dari Kyungsoo.

"Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo perasaan yang hilang.

"Saengil chuka hamnida saengil chuka hamnida" Jongin bernyanyi dengan gembira.

Ia membuka saputangan yang menutupi matanya sendiri dan menemukan Jongin membawa kue ulang tahun dengan lilin 20 di atasnya.

Kejutan mungkin sederhana namun ia merasa seperti pria paling beruntung di dunia.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa merasa lebih bahagia dari ini.

"Buatlah keinginan, hyung" kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya saat ia meniup lilin.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku tidak ingin apa-apa" Ia mengerutkan kening.

"Apa? Ini adalah keinginan sekali setahun. Mengapa kau sia-siakan?" Jongin bertanya dengan wajah tidak percaya.

Kyungsoo tertawa sebelum menjawab

"Apa yang akan aku inginkan? Yang aku harapkan sudah berdiri di depanku"


End file.
